Creatures/Gallery
Cerberus Cerberus roaring S2E20.png|Cerberus appears. Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|A hungry Cerberus gnawing on the ice cream store. Twilight facing the Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus facing off against Twilight. Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|Fluttershy calming Cerberus. Cerberus looking at a ball S2E20.png|Cerberus looking at a ball. Twilight with Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus chasing the ball. Changeling Changeling swarm S2E26.png|Group of Changelings. S02E26 changling army.png|Changelings guarding the Elements of Harmony. S2E26 Changeling classes.png|Captain of the Changelings? Cockatrice Cockatrice2 S01E17.png|Full view of the Cockatrice. Cockatrice3 S01E17.png|Side view of the Cockatrice. Cockatrice1 S01E17.png|A Cockatrice using its magic gaze. Cockatrice1.png|Fluttershy nearly turned to stone, uses her stare on the cockatrice. Griffon Griffon the Brush Off Gilda showing off S1E05.png|Gilda, a female Griffon Gildawingspan.png|A Griffon's wingspan Gilroar.png|Roaring Gilda Anatomy S1E5.png| Gilda snaps red background speed lines S1E05.png|Rage MMMystery on the Friendship Express Gustave shining his eclairs S2E24.png Confident Gustave le Grand S2E24.png|Gustave le Grand, the only seen male Griffon Gustave's Exquisite Eclairs S2E24.png Manticore Manticore Derpy Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of a Manticore. ManticoreIntimidationEOH.png|A Manticore appears. ManticoreAttackingEOH.png|A Manticore attacking Rarity. Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.PNG|Rarity kicking the Manticore. Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|The Manticore roaring. ApplejackManticore.png|Applejack riding the Manticore. ManticoreFull.png|Full view of the Manticore. Manticore and Fluttershy S01E02.png|The Manticore thanking Fluttershy with licks. Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png|... still thanking... Phoenix A Bird in the Hoof Philomena head bonk S01E22.png|Philomena, an elderly Phoenix before renewing herself. Philomena yummy S01E22.png|Philomena eating bird seeds. Philomena faking2 S01E22.png|Philomena dying. Bald bird is on fire.png|Deceased Philomena bursting into flames and ashes as she falls. Ashtears.png|Fluttershy holding Philomena's ashes. Philomena renewed S01E22.png|Philomena being reborn from her ashes. Philomena id.png|Philomena soaring once more. Philomena blushing S01E22.png|Philomena blushes. Guards laughing S01E22.png|Philomena atop her cage. Dragon Quest Phoenixes looking at each other S2E21.png|A male and female Phoenix mates. Phoenixes looking at each other 2 S2E21.png|The mates up-close. Flaming phoenixes chase after Spike S2E21.png|Phoenixes engulfing themselves in fire. Baby phoenixes S2E21.png|Phoenix hatchlings. Phoenix behind Garble S2E21.png Baby phoenix on Garble's arm S2E21.png|Baby phoenixes. Three baby phoenix on Garble's head S2E21.png|Garble has the best hat. Baby phoenixes blowing raspberry S2E21.png|Phoenixes are best trolls. Phoenix rising in front of the moon S2E21.png|Phoenix by moonlight. Phoenix chasing Spike S2E21.png Phoenix looking behind S2E21.png Phoenix going back S2E21.png Phoenixes going away with the baby phoenixes.png Phoenixes close-up S2E21.png Phoenix sunburst 1 S2E21.png|Phoenix using flash. Phoenix sunburst 2 S2E21.png Phoenix ray attack S2E21.png Peewee just hatched Se2Ep21.png|Peewee, a newborn Phoenix. Timberwolf Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|A pack of Timberwolves. Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png|Timberwolves spotting a young Granny Smith. Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png|Timberwolves chasing Granny Smith. Timberwolf chasing Granny.png|The same scene, but without sepia tone. Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png|Timberwolves being scared off by clanging pots. Timberwolf howling S2E12.png|A Timberwolf howling at the moon. Ursa Ursa scary by fyre flye-d4axk45.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of an Ursa major and minor Ursatale.png|A light description from Trixie. File:Boastbusters2.png|The Ursa minor. Trixie Wait S1 E6.jpg|Ursa minor in front of Trixie. Twilight soothes the Ursa S01E06.png Ursa sucking on the bottle S01E06.png Ursa major holding an ursa minor S1E06.png|An Ursa major from Boast Busters. Category:Character gallery pages